Patch Notes 1.03
Return To: Updates 'Changes' 1. Added: Dr Apocalypse mission - unlock it by successfully completing Fuel Crisis. #1923 2. Added: Steam Cloud support for achievements and saved games. #2000 3. Fixed: Cards can now be added to hand after year 2180. #2732 4. Fixed: Mission completion achievements will now trigger correctly. #2769 5. Fixed: Regions will now choose the most plentiful fuel to switch to when experiencing severe resource shortages. #2880 6. Fixed: Sea level rise effects no longer set the region's GDP below $1bn in a single turn. #2779 7. Added: Registration screen now has a button to exit the game. #2745 8. Added: Smoking and Delectation achievements. #2814 9. Added: You can now see the efficiency benefit of Fast-Breeder Reactors (4th Gen Nuclear) by comparing 'Energy Resources' and 'Energy' numbers on the Energy Production telemetry panel. #2714 10. Changed: Moonbase Alpha, Mission to Mars and SETI Space Array no longer require Space Factory, instead you need certain technologies to unlock them; this also means that you can get access to 2nd Gen Fussion fuel (He3) much earlier. #2775 11. Changed: Program now uses the default system cursor; this should fix a small number of cases where the mouse cursor was not visible. #2765 12. Changed: Species extinction events are now chance based (once they become critically endangered). #2781 13. Added: A series of conservation cards have been added to help preserve endangered species. #2781 14. Fixed: Energy sector shortage reports now correctly account for fuel efficiency. #2727 15. Fixed: Game no longer crashes when key validation attempt is blocked by firewall. #2786 16. Fixed: "Manage Water Scarcity" bonus is now correctly awarded in the Rise of Africa mission. #2804 17. Fixed: Reports will now more accurately describe conversion to 4th gen nuclear. #2749 18. Fixed: 'Reseting Renewables Pathway' placeholder card no longer appears. #2729 19. Fixed: Resource production capacity will no longer decline before it peaks. #2776 20. Fixed: Vsync was unintentionally off by default. #2742 21. Changed: Initial Geothermal and Tidal potentials have been reduced in some regions; expansion rate for Solar and Fusion have been increased. #2836 22. Changed: The outcome of space projects will be reported globally. #2844 23. Fixed: 'Acquire 1st-Gen Nanotech' card no longer appears in regions that already have the technology. #2752 24. Fixed: "Avoid megadeaths" bonus is now correctly awarded in the Fuel Crisis mission. #2799 25. Fixed: Cards no longer redraw after pausing/unpausing a card in hand. #2823 26. Fixed: 'Deploy 2nd Generation Fusion' now correctly stays in hand until canceled. #2774 27. Fixed: Global Thermonuclear War can only trigger the turn a nuclear exchange happens now. #2807 28. Fixed: Deforestation no longer occurs after wiping out the region's population with a gene plague. #2807 29. Fixed: Region will no longer try to switch to a banned fuel source when experiencing shortages. #2807 30. Fixed: Gene Plague Omega can now be triggered anytime after playing Pact with Thanatos, instead of just the turn after the latter was played. #2807 31. Changed: 'GEO Despot Overthrown' loss is now chance based, and depends on how "evil" you are as perceived by the public. #2807 32. Changed: Security cards will now decrease militancy slightly in addition to increasing stability #2807 33. Changed: Popularity impacts of some cards have been rebalanced. #2807 34. Added: You will now receive warnings when your insidious practices start being noticed. #2807 35. Fixed: HDI collapse lose condition will now correctly trigger in the Three Degrees mission. #2824 36. Fixed: Navigation arrows for news reports now appear correctly when manipulating filters. #2816 37. Fixed: Some situations where 'Cards Played' end game graph would show more than 6 cards in a region per turn. #2680 38. Fixed: Unpaused cards no longer incorrectly regain their 'paused' overlay when the hand updates (i. e. after adding another card or loading a game in such a state). #2812 39. Changed: Available cards are now sorted by cost, then alphabetically. #2606 40. Changed: Carbon Regulation cards will now continue to be available after the region meets its emissions target. #2806 41. Changed: 'Coal-free industry' card now costs $30 instead of $50. #2861 42. Fixed: An overlay is no longer drawn outside the card history panel in the last several turns. #2782 43. Fixed: Card history panel no longer leaves an image behind when closed. #2797 44. Fixed: Susceptibility to floods in Japan and Southern Africa is now more in line with other regions (was inadvertently set too low). #2750 45. Fixed: The green light ("hand full") on the Minimap and card count on the End Turn button now correctly update when cancelling cards. #2387 46. Fixed: Tooltips for globe icons no longer appear when other panels are open on top. #2585 47. Fixed: Tutorial will no longer direct you to the HDI panel in the global telemetry (where it does not exist). #2825 48. Removed: Mission end events are no longer listed among news reports. #2856 49. Fixed: Tutorial no longer refers to the "?" button in global telemetry. #2712 'Known Issues' 1. Game crashes with a "Failed to DrawPrimitive" message. This most probably means that you do not have enough Video Memory to run the game (you need at least 512MB). If you get this message in other circumstances, please send us your DxDiag.txt file. #2726 2. Game occasionally crashes when alt-tabbing from fullscreen. #2517 3. Game occasionally crashes when taking a screenshot. #1901 4. Steam version of the game fails to start on some machines. Most people got the game to work by uninstalling or reconfiguring their third-party anti-virus software and/or anti-malware software, like Zone Alarm and Ad Aware. #2738 5. A few BSoD instances have been reported, though we are still investigating what the cause could be. Updating your graphics and audio drivers is always recommended in such situations. #2725 6. A rare crash when canceling a card has been reported. #2766 7. Game has been reported to quit to desktop after the 'Please Wait' message on Windows XP. #2716 8. Game UI can be extremely slow if you have ASUS gamingOSD or ASUS smartdoctor installed. #2757 9. Graph labels are sometimes obscured by the graphs themselves. #2796 10. It is possible for resources to be consumed by Energy and Transport before they can be directly used by Agriculture, Industry and Commerce. This results in a largely satisfied energy and transport need but a large sectoral shortfall; the resultant hit to GDP in Agriculture, Industry and Commerce sectors is often comparable to the amount they'd suffer if energy and transport were short on their resources but nonetheless this causes an undeniable inaccuracy in resource use that requires a fix. #2778 11. Sometimes sound will fail to initialise; restarting generally fixes this but the sound will never recover without a restart. #2169 12. The 'Doctor is in the House' achievement is not awarded for the 6 degree win. #2846 13. The game appears to be not responding when loading later saves and sometimes after clicking End Turn - this is only temporary though. #2770 14. The game will crash when launching from steam if you have a Air Display's virtual graphics adapter running. As a work around you can disable this adapter. #2780 15. UI becomes sluggish after several hours of play #2695 16. After Gene Plague Omega occurs, statistics represent the state of affairs before the plague. #2873 17. Avoid megadeaths bonus is awarded a turn too early. #2866 18. Framerate drops noticeably when card history is open in the region screen. #2342 19. Game manual is out of date. #2718 20. Global announcement of temperature change happens a turn late. #2421 21. Graphs with both positive and negative values occasionally have alignment issues. #2709 22. Music has been reported to, on occasion, stop after several hours of play; restarting the game resolves this. #2694 23. Population graph does not mention that the value is in millions. #2867 24. Some resources may show numbers slightly below zero as the amount remaining. #2621 25. Some stages of Antarctic devastation may not be displayed correctly in the Earth Change view. #2506 26. Some statistics will not make a lot of sense with extremely low population (below 1 million). #2669 27. Stacked graphs with negative components do not represent the totals properly. #2468 28. Height of stacked graph columns sometimes do not add up to the total for the stat. #2591 29. Instrument predictor pointers animate from 0 rather than from previous turn's temperature/emissions values when loading from a save game, while the '2100' predictor stays at the bottom after loading a game after 2100. #2673 30. Sudden changes from 0 sometimes result in incorrect graphs. #2724 31. The globe becomes stretched horizontally after the game has been left idle for a long period of time. #1836 32. The panel last visited in regional Telemetry is preserved when starting a new mission. #2360 33. Transport Emissions graph in regional Transport panel does not show predictions. #2660 34. You can sometimes be awarded an achievement for completing a mission after losing it on the last turn (e. g. Fuel Crisis in 2120). #2851 35. Maldives scene in the introduction movie sometimes starts with the camera at the wrong position. #2723 36. Intro can become out of sync with the music on some systems. #2723 37. News button tooltip refers to obsolete report category names. #2821 38. Annual Emissions Summary tooltips and Temperature/Emission screen predictors react too strongly to changes in the previous turn. #2721